Confesión de Amor
by Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto
Summary: Oliver esta enamorado de Clark, y decide confesarle su amor. Pero al tratar de hacerlo, se atraviesan muchas interrupciones. "Clark... Parece que el destino no quiere que te diga que Te Amo" pensó Oliver. -Slash. Oliver x Clark-
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

_·_

En un gran edificio en Metrópolis...

Cierto multimillonario preparaba una cena especial... O bueno, era especial para el, ya q le declararía su amor a una persona, pero no era cualquier persona, si no su mejor amigo a quien se le declararía, lo cual volvía las cosas bastante difíciles, en primer lugar y principal razón, era q si Clark no correspondía sus sentimientos, ya podía ir olvidándose de su amistad con el. Y Oliver no quería eso; pero ya no hay vuelta atrás... Le dijo a Clark q tenía q hablar con el, le dijo q lo esperaba para cenar en su departamento, así q ya nada podía hacer para posponer su declaración. Le diría a Clark sus sentimientos y q pasara lo que tenía que pasar...

"Clark, de verdad espero que no vaya a pasar nada malo, y que si no correspondes mis sentimientos, no te alejes de mi, porque no lo soportaría" pensó el joven Queen mientras daba los últimos toques a la cena...

_·_·_

Continuara…

_·_·_

Pues es mi primer fic de esta pareja, a la cual amo *-*

Bien, si ya llegaron hasta aquí… Review por piedad TToTT

Ejem, cof, cof, perdón, perdí la calma.

Espero y les haya gustado. ¿Review?


	2. Interrupciones

Cap 2: "Interrupciones"

Oliver ya tenía todo listo... Solo faltaba que llegara Clark, lo cual no tardo mucho, por que justo a la hora citada, Clark llego con su súper velocidad...

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo el criptoniano, y ante su llegada, Oliver se puso un poco nervioso, pero logro ocultarlo...

-Que bien, ven... Vamos a cenar- respondió sonriendo el millonario, dirigiéndose al comedor

-Claro... vamos- contesto Clark mientras seguía a Oliver.

Así la cena transcurrió normalmente, hasta que terminó y llego la hora de la declaración...

-Bien Oliver... ¿Que es lo que me quieres decir?- preguntó curioso Clark

-Bien, pues... yo quería decirte que... Tú...- pero antes de que Oliver continuara, el celular de Clark sonó...

RING RING

-amm...-

-ve a contestar, tal vez sea importante- dijo Oliver

-no tardo- respondió Clark mientras se levantaba de la silla e iba a contestar...

*Minutos más tarde*

-era Cloe, dijo que quiere verme más tarde. Ahora si... ¿que me decías?- dijo Clark al volver

-amm... te decía que... emm... yo te...- y de nuevo algo interrumpió a Oliver, solo que esta vez fue su propio celular el que sonó...

-ahora tú ve a contestar- dijo Clark sonriendo levemente, a lo que Oliver también sonrió un poco y se levanto de la silla, llendose a contestar...

_*Con Oliver y la llamada*_

-¿bueno?- contesto cansinamente

**-huy que tono... ¿interrumpí algo?-**

-no... ¿Que esta pasando por allá Bart?-

Oliver había enviado a todo el equipo a investigar al polo norte actividad sospechosa en una empresa secreta de luthor corp.

**-amm pues no hay nada fuera de lo normal, pero seguiremos investigando-**

-claro... Manténgame informado, y tengan cuidado-

**-aja, cuídate, adiós Oliver-**

-adiós Bart-

Después de la plática por celular, Oliver volvió al comedor, donde lo esperaba Clark...

"Clark... Parece que el destino no quiere que te diga que Te Amo" pensó Oliver mientras volvía a sentarse...


	3. Él no me ama

Cap 3: Él no me ama

_·_·_

Oliver regresó al comedor y se sentó mientras observaba a Clark...

-Creo que ya se acabaron las interrupciones- dijo el pelinegro

-Espero- contestó Oliver haciendo que Clark sonriera levemente

-Y bien... ¿Que me querías decir?- preguntó Clark viendo directamente a Oliver a los ojos, provocando que este se sonrojara levemente...

-Pues... Clark yo estoy...- y lamentablemente otra interrupción apareció. Ya que alguien toco el timbre...

-Iré a ver quien es- dijo cansadamente el millonario a lo que Clark solo asintió...

-·-

Oliver al llegar a la puerta, la abrió cansadamente; encontrándose con una ahora no tan agradable visita...

-Hola Olí ¿como estas?- saludó una chica de cabello castaño

-Hola Luisa, estoy bien gracias. Pero pasa. Y puedo preguntar ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo Oliver ya harto de todas las interrupciones

-¿Así es como me recibes después de 3 meses de no vernos?- preguntó supuestamente ofendida la castaña

-Yo no te mande a que te fueras a cubrir un tonto reportaje que ni siquiera vale la pena- contestó Oliver de mala manera, haciendo enojar realmente a la chica

-¡OYE! Ese reportaje que no vale la pena lo escribí yo con mi esfuerzo así que cierra la boca- dijo Luisa bastante molesta.

Y ahí iban de nuevo... A pelearse.

Y hubiera comenzado la guerra de no ser por Clark, quien al escuchar la voz de Luisa salió a saludarla...

-Luisa volviste- dijo el criptoniano sonriendo felizmente

-No, aún vengo en camino. Por supuesto que volví pueblerino- respondió la chica mientras corría hacia Clark y lo abrazaba totalmente feliz, siendo correspondido el abrazo con la misma felicidad.

Y mientras Clark y Luisa se abrazaban...

Oliver los observaba sintiendo que allí no había lugar para el; y no solo eso... Si no que se sintió muy triste al ver toda la felicidad que Luisa provocaba en Clark. Eso solo quería decir una cosa...

"Él no me ama, ama a Luisa, yo jamás tendré un lugar en su corazón" pensó el joven Queen sintiendo un gran pesar en el pecho.

_·_·_

Continuara…

_·_·_

¿Review?


	4. ¿Te rindes?

Cap 4:

¿Te Rindes?

·

·

·

Oliver sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho. Se sentía fatal de ver a Luisa y a Clark juntos.

-¿Por qué discutían?- preguntó el pelinegro al deshacer el abrazo, sacando así al rubio de su doloroso ensimismamiento.

-Porque Oliver estaba criticando el reportaje que con tanto esfuerzo escribí- dijo molesta la castaña, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Clark.

-Oliver- llamó el criptoniano, mirando a su amigo en espera de una respuesta.

-Lo siento Luisa. —se disculpó— Lo siento, pero olvide algo que tengo que hacer, nos vemos más tarde, se quedan en su casa- dijo Oliver, mientras tomaba su chamarra de una silla y se la ponía, dispuesto a salir, para confusión de sus amigos.

-Pero Oliver…- trató de hablar Clark, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-Discúlpame Clark, me tengo que ir- acortó distraído el joven Queen.

Y sin decir más, Oliver salió de su casa, dejando a Clark y Luisa bastante sorprendidos.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó confundida Lane, mirando al moreno.

-No lo sé, ah estado muy extraño. Dijo que quería hablar conmigo porque tenía que decirme algo, pero varias cosas lo interrumpieron- dijo el joven Kent, un poco preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo; pero su explicación sorprendió un poco a la chica.

-¿Oliver te quería decir algo?- preguntó extrañada la castaña.

-Si, pero no tengo idea de que era, y algo me dice que ya no lo sabré- contestó el criptoniano, preocupado por Oliver.

-¿De verdad no se te ocurre que podría haber sido lo que te quería decir?- insistió Luisa, y es que la actitud del rubio había sido muy rara.

-No, ni idea- respondió Clark, mirando la puerta por donde había salido el mayor…

·

·Con Oliver…:

·

El millonario caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad, no sabía a donde iba, y ni le importaba. Solo quería alejarse lo más posible de su departamento, pues no quería estar cerca de "la alegre pareja". De seguro Luisa estaría contándole sus experiencias a Clark, y este, escuchándola con entusiasmo.

Y de tan solo imaginar la escena, Oliver sintió una dolorosa punzada clavarse en su pecho.

"¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de él? Habiendo tantas mujeres en este mundo ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de un hombre? ¿Por qué de mi mejor amigo?" pensó con tristeza el rubio. Y para acabar de llenar la triste imagen, comenzó a llover.

"Genial, las cosas me salieron muy bien hoy" pensó con sarcasmo el millonario, mientras continuaba caminando con tranquilidad bajo la lluvia, la cual comenzaba a transformarse en tormenta.

"Soy patético" pensó deprimido Oliver, al ver su reflejo en el cristal de una tienda.

En su reflejo veía sus cafés ojos, tristes y vidriosos, a causa de llanto que ahogaba; totalmente mojado por la ahora fuerte tormenta, temblando levemente por la frialdad de esta. Parecía cachorro sin hogar.

-aahaa- suspiró

"Soy un desastre" pensó dolorosamente, agachando un poco la cabeza y continuando su camino sin rumbo, lo cual cambió cuando Oliver levantó la cabeza y vió un bar.

"No tengo nada que perder" pensó el joven Queen, suspirando resignadamente, y dirigiéndose al bar.

·

·Con Clark…

·

-Esto es una tormenta- dijo muy preocupado el criptoniano, y es que si ya antes estaba preocupado por que su amigo se fuera así sin más, ahora tenía los nervios de punta por que no sabía si se encontraba bien con esa torrencial tormenta.

-Esperó que Olí este bien- dijo Luisa, también preocupada por su amigo.

-Si, yo también espero que se encuentre bien- respondió muy preocupado el moreno.

·

·En un bar…

·

Oliver estaba sentado en la barra. Ahogando sus penas en alcohol.

Ya había rechazado a una que otra chica que se había acercado a él. Trató de rechazarlas de la manera más amable que pudo, porque ese día simple y sencillamente no estaba de humor para ser amable.

Trago tras trago, Oliver trataba de olvidar lo que sentía, trataba de olvidarlo a _él_.

"Quiero olvidarte Clark" pensaba el millonario, tomando más.

-El amor no se puede olvidar, ni con alcohol ni con nada- dijo una chica que servía los tragos, sorprendiendo un poco al rubio, quien miró incrédulo a la chica.

-¿Me dirás que no estas aquí por un amor no correspondido?- adivinó la chica, sorprendiendo al joven Queen.

-No tiene caso que tomes, no lograras nada así- siguió hablando la chica, ganándose la mirada escrutadora de Oliver.

La chica era rubia de ojos azules, usaba top azul claro y pantalón de mezclilla negro. Su mirada era dulce.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer… Tomar- respondió el rubio, suspirando resignadamente, para luego tomarse otro trago.

"No puedo hacer nada. Clark ama a Luisa, y yo nunca tendré un lugar en su corazón. Fui un idiota al creer que él podría amarme. Me rindo, renunció a ti, Clark" pensó deprimido Oliver, para luego tomar otro trago.

-No des por hecho que él no siente nada por ti. No debes rendirte, debes de pelear por ese chico que amas- aconsejó la ojiazul, provocando que el millonario escupiera un poco el alcohol que estaba en su boca, debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Q…que?- preguntó el Queen, sorprendido a más no poder.

Y la chica al notar la gran sorpresa de Oliver, sonrió un poco, para luego recargarse en la barra y acercar su rostro al oído del rubio.

-Sufres por un chico. —susurró la mujer, para luego dar un tierno beso en la frente del chico— Y no tiene nada de malo; lo malo es darse por vencido sin pelear- dijo la ojiazul, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al súper héroe, quien no acababa de sorprenderse.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó incrédulo Oliver.

-Intuición femenina- respondió con sencillez la rubia.

-Claro. ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?- preguntó flecha verde; no sabía porque, pero esa chica le inspiraba confianza; extrañamente le recordaba a Clark.

-Es tu corazón el que debe responder eso. Solo deja que tu corazón te guíe. Haber, ¿Qué dice tu corazón?- preguntó la chica, sonriendo un poco y apoyando sus codos en la barra, quedando frente a frente con el ojicafe.

-No lo sé- respondió triste el rubio.

-Si lo sabes, pero te da miedo seguir a tu corazón- concluyó la rubia, mirando seria, pero comprensiva al chico, quien se sorprendía cada vez más por la sabiduría de aquella chica.

-Tal vez —aceptó— pero es que no sé que hacer- contestó un poco deprimido Oliver.

-Lo primero que debes hacer, es dejar de ser negativo. Y después, no rendirte. Pelea por ese chico, no te des por vencido antes de comenzar- aconsejó la chica, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa al millonario, quien sentía una extraña conexión con esa chica.

-¿Sabes algo? Tú me recuerdas un poco a… a _él_- confesó Oliver, mirando con confianza a la rubia.

"Si supieras" pensó divertida la ojiazul.

-Casualidad. Bueno ¿pelearas por él?- insistió la rubia.

-Tal vez. —suspiró— haré lo que pueda- aceptó el millonario, sacándole una sonrisa a la ojiazul.

-Haces lo correcto- dijo la chica.

-Creo que si- dijo el rubio, sonriendo un poco sonrojado, pues el alcohol de siete copas ya estaba haciendo efecto. Y la rubia al notar el estado de Oliver, río un poco.

-Oye, ¿Y como te llamas?- preguntó con curiosidad Oliver, sintiéndose un poco mareado.

-Ya te están haciendo efecto los tragos. ¿No quieres que llamé a alguien?- preguntó la ojiazul, ignorando la pregunta del héroe.

-No, estoy bien. Además no quiero regresar a mi casa, no aun; prefiero quedarme un rato más- contestó Oliver, hablando un poco barrido, debido al alcohol que había tomado.

Y ante su respuesta, la chica sonrió un poco.

·

·En el departamento de Oliver…:

·

-Llámame cuando sepas algo de Olí- decía una castaña, quien subía a un taxi.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Descansa- contestó Clark, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica, quien también le sonrió, y después de eso, el taxi arranco; llevándose a Luisa y dejando a Clark bajo la lluvia, cubriéndose con un paraguas.

Y lo que había pasado, era que la castaña tenía que irse a descansar, pues al día siguiente entregaría su reportaje, y tendría muchas cosas que hacer; por eso se había ido, un poco preocupada por Oliver, pero tenía que irse. Y en cuanto a Clark, él le dijo a Luisa que se quedaría a esperar al joven Queen, lo cual fue una mentira, ya que en cuanto la chica se fuera, Clark buscaría su amigo.

Y así fue…

En cuanto el taxi salió de la vista del moreno, este salió corriendo con su súper velocidad, en busca de su mejor amigo.

·

·En el bar…

·

-¿Y como te llamas?- insistió el joven Queen, temblando un poco a causa de la ropa mojada.

Pero cuando la chica iba a contestar, vió a cierto pelinegro entrar en el Bar, buscando a alguien. Así que la rubia sonrió muy alegre.

-Me llamó Kara, y me tengo que ir. Adiós, fue un gusto conocerte Oliver- se despidió la rubia, ante lo cual, el chico se sorprendió, pues él no le había dicho su nombre.

-Yo no te…- cuando el millonario levantó la vista, la chica ya no estaba, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho; pero antes de que dijera algo más.

-Oliver- llamó Clark, quien se encontraba parado tras el rubio, quien se sorprendió bastante; pero trató de controlar tanto sus nervios, como los efectos del alcohol.

-¿Qué haces… aquí?- preguntó Oliver, tratando de hablar lo más normal posible, lo cual por supuesto que no pasó; habló barrido por los efectos del alcohol.

Y ante su manera de hablar, el criptoniano suspiró pesadamente.

-Estás borracho- acusó Clark, mirando con un poco de molestia al rubio.

-Nooo, bueno, tal vez. Solo un poco- respondió Green arrow, lo cual provoco que el moreno volviera a suspirar.

-¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?- preguntó un poco molesto el chico de criptón; pero ante su frase, Oliver se molesto, pues el plural, era por que Clark hablaba de él y de Luisa.

-No, ni me interesa. Ya soy lo suficiente mayor para cuidarme solo- contestó de mala manera el millonario, para sorpresa de Clark.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Oliver? Estás muy raro- dijo el moreno, tratando de que su amigo le dijera que tenía.

-Nada- contestó cortante el mayor.

-Oliver por favor, me preocupo por ti- dijo el pelinegro, sorprendiendo un poco al rubio.

Y el joven Queen estuvo a punto de contestar de mala manera por un ataque de celos al recordar a Luisa y la bienvenida que Clark le dio, y el hecho de que se quedara con ella, pero logro contenerse a tiempo, pues recordó lo que esa chica le había dicho.

_-No des por hecho que él no siente nada por ti. No debes rendirte, debes de pelear por ese chico que amas-_

Y con esa frase, el rubio reacciono, pues seguir con la actitud que tenía, solo le traería problemas con Clark, así que solo suspiro resignado.

-No tengo nada, estoy bien Clark- respondió Oliver, sacando dinero de su billetera y dejándolo en la barra como pago de lo que había tomado.

-Has estado muy extraño, ¿seguro que no tienes nada?- insistió el criptoniano.

-Seguro, no tengo nada- contestó un poco deprimido el mayor, para sorpresa del joven Kent.

Pero antes de que Clark pudiera decirle algo a Oliver, este se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y al hacerlo, se tambaleo, por lo que Clark tuvo que ayudarlo a no caer, sosteniéndolo de la cintura y pasando el brazo del rubio por detrás de su cuello, lo cual le causo un notable sonrojo al joven Queen, sonrojo que Clark creyó que se debía al alcohol, sin imaginarse si quiera la verdadera razón.

-Vamos, te llevare a tu casa- dijo el joven criptoniano, para luego llevarse a su amigo.

Y en menos de unos segundos, ya estaban en el departamento de Oliver.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Clark, llevando a Oliver hasta un sillón y sentándolo allí.

-Estoy…Bien… ya te pue…des ir- habló medio ebrio el millonario, lo cual provoco que Clark suspirara.

-No, me quedare a vigilarte- dijo el menor, y fue entonces cuando notó que su amigo estaba totalmente empapado y temblaba por el frío.

-Te vas a enfermar Oliver- dijo preocupado el Kriptoniano, mientras pensaba en que hacer con su amigo.

-Vas a bañarte- dijo el moreno, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse y llevándolo al baño.

…_...

Al llegar…

…_...

Clark entró ayudando al joven Queen a caminar, mientras este se negaba a tomar una ducha.

-No… quiero… Estoy bien- decía el rubio, tambaleándose un poco.

-Te bañaras porque no quiero que te enfermes. Ahora, te dejó solo para que te duches- dijo el menor, dejando a su amigo apoyado en el lavabo, mientras él daba vuelta para salir del baño.

Pero justo en ese momento, un destello pasó por la mente del joven millonario; ocurriéndosele una brillante idea.

Así que sin perder tiempo, Oliver tomó a Clark del brazo, impidiéndole que se fuera, por lo que el Kriptoniano lo miró.

-No podre… ducharme solo…báñate conmigo- pidió el rubio, aun hablando barrido, aunque en realidad, desde que su idea pasó por su mente, su ebriedad había disminuido considerablemente.

Y en cuanto a Clark, se sorprendió un poco por la petición de su amigo, aunque era verdad que Oliver estaba ebrio, así que podría tener un accidente. Pero a pesar de eso, Clark se sentía un poco extraño, así que estaba por negarse, cuando el mayor camino hacia la regadera, y se tambaleo, estando a punto de caer, si Clark no lo hubiera sostenido.

Pero por supuesto que esa caída fue otra idea del joven Queen, quien ya casi estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Y eso fue lo último en el brillante plan de Oliver Queen, para que el joven Kent se bañara con él. Y desde luego que funciono.

-Esta bien… Me bañare contigo- aceptó Clark, provocando que Oliver sonriera internamente.

…_..._..._..._..._..._..._...

Continuara…

…_..._..._..._..._..._..._...

A que Oliver mañoso ¿no? 7w7

Bueno…

Agradecimientos:

Moniklaa

Guest

epica kun

Gracias a ustedes por comentar ;)

Les pido un millón de disculpas, por que este capi ya lo tenía listo desde hace como un mes, y yo juraba y perjuraba que si lo había subido, pero ahora veo… que no fue así D: de verdad que estoy loca y alucino UxD. Bueno, miiiil gracias por leer y por comentar ;)

Gracias a quienes leen ^^ Ah dato curioso...: Si, la chica del bar era Kara, la prima de Clark. ¿Como esta allí? Porque quise, ok no. Ya luego explicare eso ^^

Saludos a todos n_n

Ba Bye~


End file.
